


Lori Files For Bankruptcy by Making the Prison into Ballet School with Muffy

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [23]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures.





	Lori Files For Bankruptcy by Making the Prison into Ballet School with Muffy

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"This prison is vomitrocious," Muffy says, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice right now. It is what it is," Lori says to her.

Lori's eyes survey a handful of men dressed as ballet dancers, looking displeased. The room they have walked into has been remodeled into a ballet room with a wooden floor.

"Lori, there's no need to file bankruptcy," Shane says. "This is the apocalypse."


End file.
